Espelho de Sedução
by Gemini no Saga
Summary: [Yaoilemon] [Shaka X Mu X Shaka] [Completa] Em uma subida até a sala do Mestre, Mu acaba tropeçando e vendo coisas que não deveria ter visto. Tentando dormir, sua imaginação voa longe.


Espelho de Sedução 

Por Saga

Para Kanon

Mu bufou, cansado. Por que sua Casa tinha de ser a primeira? Sendo justamente a primeira, ele tinha doze escadarias para subir antes de chegar ao Salão do Grande Mestre. Fez uma anotação mental para lembrar de pedir formalmente para trocar de posto com Afrodite. Afinal, não era tão difícil assim, apenas trocar Armaduras e principalmente Casas. Mu suspirou. Não, não daria certo, ele não gostava de _flores_.

O céu estava começando a ganhar seus tons vermelhos e rosados do crepúsculo, e Mu se via subindo a escada para a Casa de Virgem. Mas, afinal, o que Saori queria com ele para precisar cham�-lo à uma hora daquelas? Como não tinha muito que se fazer no Santuário, os Cavaleiros geralmente se recolhiam quando o Sol sumia do Oeste e acordavam quando ele voltava no Leste.

Ele sabia que não precisava de permissão do Guardião da Casa para passar, mas não custava averiguar se o Cavaleiro de Virgem se encontrava por lá para cumprimenta-lo. Alcançando a entrada para a Casa, já pôde avistar Shaka meditando, provavelmente antes de se recolher para dormir. Mu também estaria organizando suas coisas para mais uma noite de sono, se não fosse Athena a incomoda-lo em uma hora tão inoportuna.

Ele ia simplesmente passar reto, mas alguma coisa o fez parar e ficar olhando para o Cavaleiro loiro que tanto o fascinava. Talvez a roupa leve, curta e semi transparente que Shaka usava; talvez o cheiro inebriante do incenso que a Casa emanava; talvez o próprio Cavaleiro de Virgem, levitando levemente a alguma distância do chão; talvez o fato de Mu saber que se se abaixasse meio metro, veria tudo o que Shaka escondia por baixo das túnicas e da Armadura que sempre usava.

Ele desviou o rosto para o lado oposto, vermelho com seus pensamentos, e não viu uma das pedras soltas do piso da Casa de Virgem, tropeçando e caindo em direção ao chão. Foi inevitável o impulso que puxou sua cabeça e seus olhos para Shaka, inabalável em sua posição de lótus. Do chão, Mu tinha uma visão muito mais ampla do que havia imaginado. O Cavaleiro de Áries corou, fazendo inveja à cor das rosas de seu colega de Peixes.

Mu se levantou, ajeitou a túnica, espanou a poeira, respirou fundo e atravessou o resto da Casa de Virgem de olhos cerrados.

Ele não fazia a mínima idéia sobre o que Saori estava falando.

Em seus olhos só havia Shaka e sua túnica branca diáfana; em seu nariz, o cheiro envolvente da Sexta Casa; em seus ouvidos, o leve farfalhar dos longos cabelos loiros; e em sua pele, o gosto e calor do Cavaleiro mais puro do Santuário, que Mu já havia possuído várias vezes na imaginação, desde que pisara no Salão do Grande Mestre.

Quando Athena parou de falar, Mu estava corado e afetado pelo calor que se espalhava por seu corpo. Quando ela perguntou se estava tudo bem, ele pediu para se retirar, alegando estar cansado dos treinos do dia. Mu suspirou ao ver que teria que descer as escadas de novo. Ao passar por Virgem, ele não avistou Shaka, e suspirou novamente, dessa vez de alívio. Não sabia com que cara olhar para o homem mais próximo de Deus, vítima de suas fantasias.

Deitado na cama, Mu não tinha sucesso em conseguir pegar no sono. Não fazia idéia de que horas eram, e nem queria saber. Tentava em vão esvaziar a mente, mas sabia que Shaka não o deixaria dormir tão cedo. Ele rolava de um lado para outro e seus pensamentos rolavam na sua mente; já tinha passado de tudo por lá. Mu se pegou imaginando como Shaka seria na cama.

Mu imaginou Shaka com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. De qualquer maneira Shaka ficava perfeito. Mas aquele sorriso obsceno desenhado pelos lábios de Virgem foi o golpe de misericórdia na excitação crescente de Mu. Ele resolveu tomar um banho.

Já seco e deitado em sua cama, Mu teve novamente um vislumbre do sorriso mais perfeito que ele já vira em Shaka, mesmo não vendo com os olhos, mas não causava o mesmo efeito nele. Com os pensamentos pairando sobre a Sexta Casa, o Cavaleiro de Áries adormeceu, sonhando com o Cavaleiro de Virgem.

Ele estava l�, em algum lugar; onde era e por que não importava. Mu não tinha consciência de nada, nem mesmo da roupa que estava vestindo, se estivesse com alguma. Ele apenas sabia, em algum canto escuro de sua mente, que Shaka estava em algum lugar dali, e que o estava esperando.

Não demorou muito para vê-lo. Em segundos, Shaka estava andando calmamente em sua direção com passos leves. Sua túnica branca, feita de ar aos olhos de Mu, balançava displicente, ao som dos passos de Virgem. Aproximou-se calmamente de Áries, tinha todo o tempo do mundo. Mu fechou os olhos ao senti-lo mais perto. As mãos de Shaka se repousavam em seu rosto, e Mu não se espantou ao se sentir beijado.

Quando saiu do Santuário, tinha apenas sete anos de idade, indo para Jamiel logo em seguida. Isolado e ocupado l�, não tinha tempo para gastar pensando em _besteiras_ como relacionamentos. Quando voltou ao Santuário, começou a se sentir excluído. Parecia não haver espaço para _mais um_ Cavaleiro de Ouro, nove Cavaleiros já ocupavam espaço suficiente. Então, começou a se preocupar com uma futura Guerra Santa. Em seus vinte, quase vinte e um, anos, Mu nunca tinha beijado ninguém. Ele se arrependeu amargamente disso ao sentir a língua de Shaka dentro da sua boca.

Quando se separaram, Mu abriu os olhos e fitou o azul água de Shaka.

"Sha..." ele pigarreou. "Eu não sabia... seus olhos..."

Shaka colocou o dedo em riste na frente da boca pedindo silêncio, e Mu não precisou de segunda ordem para ficar quieto.

Seu rosto foi puxado para o lado por outro par de mãos, tão delicadas quanto as de Shaka. O Cavaleiro de Áries não se espantou ao ver dois de Virgem, um ao lado do outro. Tudo parecia tão _natural_.

Mu foi beijado de novo, não perdendo tempo e envolvendo Shaka com os braços. Seus cabelos foram jogados para frente, por cima de seu ombro e Mu foi abraçado pelas costas e beijado na nuca. Dois de Shaka era muito melhor que um, e nenhum deles se parecia com o Cavaleiro mais puro do Santuário. Áries não queria entender o que estava acontecendo, só queria sentir mais daqueles dois anjos em si.

Ele tomou consciência de que estava sim usando uma roupa quando ela foi puxada pelo Cavaleiro que estava a sua frente. As peles ferviam ao toque, e nenhum deles estava mais, de uma forma muito prática, usando roupa alguma. Mu escorregou as mãos por todo o corpo de Shaka, queria senti-lo inteiro, senti-lo_s_ por inteiro. Ele deu meia volta, ficando de frente para o outro. Áries queria os dois. Mu beijou Shaka, as línguas lutando por espaço e os três corpos colados. Agora, percebia sua ereção prensada contra outra, e mais uma às suas costas, obscenamente se esfregando a ele. Os três eram exatamente da mesma altura, só Mu era um pouco mais pesado.

Ele gritou na boca de Shaka ao sentir seu membro ser agarrado pelo Cavaleiro que estava atrás de si. Mu foi envolvido por um par de braços, o acalmando e confortando, enquanto duas mãos firmes masturbavam seu sexo. Ele se contorcia e se esfregava em Shaka, a sua frente. Logo sentiu outro par de mãos em seu membro, e os gemidos eram incontroláveis em sua garganta. Ficaram assim por um bom tempo, Mu com o rosto corado e o corpo fervendo e Shaka massageando com vontade.

Os dois pararam o que estavam fazendo, deixando Mu com um arrepio de frio. Eles fizeram Áries sentar no chão, com uma vista privilegiada de tudo que fossem fazer. Mu podia observar os dois e ver que não eram exatamente idênticos. Ambos estavam com os olhos azuis cintilando, mas havia alguma coisa diferente no Shaka que estava mais à esquerda, algum brilho suspeito ou um sorriso maior. Eles se abaixaram ao mesmo tempo, se aproximando do rosto do ariano e beijaram, cada um uma das bochechas coradas dele. Um subiu para o lóbulo da orelha, enquanto o outro se entreteu beijando e mordendo a pele de seu pescoço.

Mu já estava delirando quando ambos desceram para seu peito, cada um sugando um mamilo rosado e delicado. Ele mantinha apertadas nas mãos, mechas de cabelo loiro, que não sabia dizer de quem eram. Seus mamilos eram chupados, lambidos e mordidos, mas Áries, em sua excitação, não sabia a diferença entre as três ações.

Dois pedaços de mau caminho.

Ele sentiu duas línguas fazendo caminhos molhados por todo o seu abdômen, evitando chegar muito perto de seu baixo ventre, que já pegava fogo. Mu queria reclamar, pedir para que algum deles tocasse sua ereção, mas falar exigia um esforço que ele não conseguia fazer no momento.

Ele abriu os olhos e sentou num impulso quando os sentiu lamberem seu sexo. Duas línguas se misturavam no objetivo de enlouquecer um certo Cavaleiro. Mu viu dois pares de brilhantes águas-marinhas fixos em seu rosto. Cada um deles esticou uma mão, uma foi acariciar o rosto de Áries, e três dedos da outra foram introduzidos em sua boca. Ele os chupava e mordia, deliciado com tudo que estava sentindo.

Seu membro foi abocanhado e os dedos foram retirados de sua boca, e logo substituídos por uma língua ávida. Sentiu um dedo roçando sua entrada virgem, provocando com movimentos circulares e lentos. Quando Mu foi invadido por um dedo ousado, ele ofegou e gemeu alto, ainda beijando Shaka. Logo outro dedo, do outro Cavaleiro, se juntou ao primeiro, em movimentos sincronizados e excitantes. O ariano sentia o virginiano chupando com vontade seu membro. Mu estava ocupado demais em _sentir_, pois se não estivesse, veria uma nítida diferença entre os dois, apesar da aparência igual; o Cavaleiro que o beijava com doçura e sofreguidão parecia muito mais delicado, enquanto o outro era muito mais _ativo_, chegando quase a ser selvagem.

Quando os dedos foram retirados, Mu deu um suspiro, e já podia imaginar o que viria a seguir. Shaka, aquele que lhe aparentava mais selvagem, parou com os estímulos ao seu membro e, com firmeza, puxou seu quadril para cima de seus joelhos dobrados, a ereção roçando prazerosamente na entrada de Áries. O outro, sentou no peito de Mu e puxou sua cabeça na direção de seu membro. Áries, receoso, tocou a pontinha gotejante com a língua, provando seu gosto antes de toma-lo com a boca.

Ele sentiu pressão em sua entrada, mas era apenas provocação. Seu reflexo foi sugar com mais força o sexo em sua boca. Mu rebolava o quadril, tentando induzir Shaka a preenchê-lo, mas nada parecia afetar a calma sádica do Cavaleiro que agora lambia as coxas de Áries. Virgem, sentado em seu peito, puxou as mãos de Mu, apoiadas no chão, em direção a sua ereção, substituindo a boca que o masturbava com tanta vontade. Ele escorregou por seu peito, indo se sentar sobre a ereção de Áries. Quando Shaka começou a penetr�-lo, o _outro_ Cavaleiro de Virgem começou a fazer pressão contra seu membro, fazendo-o delirar.

Mu jogou a cabeça para trás e gritou o mais alto que podia. Aquilo era muito _bom_. Quando se sentiu preencher e preenchido completamente, ele começou a se mexer da melhor forma que podia, atacado pela frente e por trás. Os três se moviam de forma louca e selvagem, gritando e gemendo quando não tinham mais capacidade para segurar a garganta. Alguns dos sons passavam de meros urros e poderiam ser entendidos.

"Ahh! Sha... Shaka!"

Mu olhou para o Cavaleiro em seu peito, ele o fitava com os cerrados olhos preocupados, um quê de interrogação neles.

"Calma, Mu! Calma! O que foi?"

Áries arregalou os olhos e jogou a cabeça par trás novamente. Como Shaka tinha coragem de perguntar _o que foi_?

"Ah! Vai... mais... rápido!"

Mu não olhou mais para Virgem, estava ocupado demais com as sensações do orgasmo que faziam seu corpo tremer inteiro. Ele gozou dentro de Shaka, sentindo o jato quente dentro de si e outro nas suas mãos, molhando seu peito. Virgem inclinou o corpo e lambeu todo o peito de Áries, enquanto ele tentava normalizar a respiração. Depois, o beijou e Mu sentiu o pleno gosto de Shaka, que ele se divertira imaginando e agora podia provar.

Seus olhos começaram a pesar e logo não conseguiam se manter abertos por si só. Shaka escorregou por seu peito, até se deitar completamente sobre ele. Com um prazeroso topor o invadindo, sentiu o outro Cavaleiro deitar ao seu lado e o estreitar nos delicados braços. Mu pegou no sono ali, um anjo deitado sobre si e outro ao seu lado. Suas asas feitas de macios cabelos loiros cobrindo o protegendo os três.

A primeira coisa que Mu viu ao acordar era que um mar de cabelos roxos e loiros tinha tomado posse de boa parte de sua cama. Em seguida constatou que seu lençol estava molhado, e logo depois que Shaka dormia calmamente ao seu lado.

Ele se assustou e recuou, caindo da cama e puxando o lençol com ele, fazendo Shaka acordar com o barulho.

Demorou um tempo para ele se situar no tempo e espaço, para em seguida ver Mu caído no chão usando um short e o lençol espalhado a sua volta. Ele deu um pulo e ficou de pé no chão, o rosto vermelho como a marquinha em sua testa.

"Sha... ka?"

"Ah, eu sinto muito, Mu, eu tenho uma ótima explicação para isso!"

Explicações era o que Mu não queria no momento. Ele queria um banho. Ele puxou o lençol melado e colocou sobre as pernas.

"É que você me chamou de madrugada."

"Chamei?" se espantou Mu.

"É, você gritou meu nome. Telepaticamente."

Áries mordeu o lábio. Ele rezou sinceramente para ter gritado só para a Casa de Virgem, não para o Santuário inteiro, nem para metade da Grécia.

"E quando eu perguntei o que tinha acontecido e pedi para você ficar calmo..." Mu corou enquanto Shaka falava "...bem, você me mandou ir mais rápido."

Eles ficaram se encarando. Mu esperando Shaka terminar e torcendo para que ele fosse tão inocente quanto parecia e não tivesse percebido o que realmente tinha acontecido.

"Eu vim correndo até aqui, mas você estava dormindo. E eu estava com tanto sono também... Acabei dormindo na sua cama, desculpe" Shaka sorriu, um pensamento cruzando sua mente. "Acho que você fala telepaticamente enquanto dorme."

"Ah..." Mu estava sem fala. Fitou seus fios roxos que se espalhavam pelo chão. A cama bagunçada, seu lençol molhado de sêmen, uma ereção crescendo em seu baixo ventre, e Shaka sorridente, parado de pé a sua frente.

"Quer ajuda para arrumar a Casa?"

_Lindo_ começo de manhã.

Owari

**To Kanon, my brother, my partner, my lover**

**Merry Christmas, Kanon**

quatretohmaseguchi. 


End file.
